thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pioneer Trail Wiki:User Page Policy
All registered users of are automatically given their own and . However, with this privilege, come some basic rules that must be obeyed. What is a User Page? *The User Page is your own personal page. On , User Pages are generally used as a "user profile". They give information about a user and their activities on the wiki, ranging from what pages they edit, what they are editing, what rights they hold, what groups they are a member of, etc. They can also show your favourite pages, major contributions to the wiki and what project you are currently undertaking on the wiki. Rules of the User Page *'No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content' - You may place whatever you want on your own User Page, so long as it is not illegal, inappropriate, offensive or otherwise against any of our official policies. * No using Fan Art, Fan Fiction, Ridiculous images or videos in the wiki article pages - This cannot be stressed enough. The User Page is the only place on this site that we will tolerate this sort of thing. This wiki is not a fan fiction site and putting up pics of those not in the game or videos that have no real place on the site are not what this site is about. While you are allowed to put these things on your personal profile page, there is no room for them elsewhere on the wiki. *'No user is allowed to edit another user's User Page' without their expressed permission. A user may, of course, ask for help with their page, and you may offer your assistance on their Talk Page if you believe that they are having difficulty. If another user edits your User Page without permission, you can report it to an Admin. * No excessive editing of the User Page in comparison to other pages and articles - The User Page should not be your biggest contribution. is not a social networking site and it is expected that users who wish to edit regularly do not focus solely on their User Page. * No blacklists of other users - Users should not make a list of users they dislike or wish to discredit on their User Page. should keep a positive editing environment and users should not blast other users on their User Page. * Pictures on your user page - Users are allowed to place new or existing images on their user pages. However, users should mark for deletion any picture that they uploaded for their profile which they are no longer using. You can do this by adding to the picture's information page. For further information on pictures, see out Image Policy. What is the User:Talk Page *The user's Talk Page is a public place to talk with a user and to discuss that user and their activities on the wiki. Use it to ask questions and request help. If somebody leaves you a message on your Talk Page, you will be notified via a banner that will appear at the top or bottom of all pages when you next open a page on the wiki. Rules of the User:Talk Page *'You must respect the owner of the Talk Page at all times' - All posts on a user's Talk Page should be polite and calm. Try to be civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. If you feel that somebody has done so, report it to an Admin straight away. *'Always sign your posts on a Talk Page' - You can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *'Do not alter any post that is not your own,' unless it is to remove abusive content, or content that otherwise violates The Pioneer Trail Wiki or Wikia policy. *'Headings' - Use appropriate headings to set out the topic you wish to discuss. *'Add comments to the end of the page,' unless a new section has been started underneath the topic you are replying to. *'Use the Archive instead of deleting content' - While users are allowed to conduct maintenance and clean-up of their Talk Page, content should not to be deleted from a user's Talk Page, except to remove abusive or threatening comments, or anything else which breaches our policies. Instead, when a user's Talk Page becomes excessively long (i.e. at least a few screens long), they may move it to an archive. See for details on how to do this. *'It is forbidden for a user to remove Warnings' from an Admin. Removing content (in particular criticism) is viewed as an attempt to whitewash your reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules and a disrespect toward the Admins and the community as a whole. Breach of This Policy If you see something on a User Page or User Talk Page that you believe to be in violation of any of the The Pioneer Trail Wiki's official policies, you should notify an Admin immediately. Additionally, an Admin may remove content that is deemed unacceptable without giving any prior warning, or take other action if they deem necessary. Navigation Category:Policy